Closer
by Takara yume
Summary: Tsuna, the heir to his grandfather's very popular business company called Vongola, gets stuck in an elevator with 2 rival suitors, who would kill to have him. The result? Molestation, awkward moments and madness of course!  182769! One-shot!


A/N: Ahh I know I should really be working on my other fics but I couldn't help it! Besides it's Mukuro's B-day! So lay off~ O3O, anyways enjoy~

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was the heir to the exclusive company called the Vongola Corporation. He inherited it from his late grandfather at the young age of 21. Tsuna was both admired and respected by all of his staff, I mean who wouldn't? He was kind, polite and just plain adorable! He had a lot of hardcore admirers and probably obsessed fans, though he remains oblivious or just chooses to ignore their ways of affection.<p>

His right-hand man Gokudera Hayato would eagerly blow up his own home if it pleased Tsuna, he was loyal, the obsessive kind of guy when it came to anything concerning the brunette. He also often followed him around like a lost puppy though Tsuna didn't seem to mind his company.

Another was Yamamoto Takeshi; he would simply drop by Tsuna's office every now and then to invite him over his house. And nobody knows what happens when they're there. Gokudera would insist on coming along only to have the taller look at him sharply. The next day there would be an undoubtedly quiet and red-faced Tsuna, and Gokudera would demand to know what had happened and would even resort to violence if needed, yes, even if that meant using explosives and blowing up another innocent wall, then yes, he would damn right do it. He loves his boss that much.

There were a lot more, there was the rival heir, Xanxus who now leads the Varia department of the Vongola Corporation, he hated Tsuna at first but Tsuna's kindness eventually gotten through to him and he started-secretly- respecting/admiring the brunette from a distance.

Then there was Byakuran, a business heir competitor who led the Millfiore Company. He would drop by Tsuna's office on random days and shower him with many gifts and suggestive glances.

And there was Dino Cavallone, his tutor's older student, one Tsuna would refer to as a senpai or older brother, for their business companies were allies and depended on each other.

Tsuna had several handsome and well-known admirers, but among these, were a specific two, who weren't like the rest. The two were both at the top of their game on trying to win Tsuna's affections and scared the living hell outta him.

Those two rivals was the devious Rokudo Mukuro, heir to a rich and well-known company in Kokuyo, and the handsome but deadly Hibari Kyoya, son of the prestigious company found in Namimori. Both of them shared above average looks, wit, and prowess over the society, and the same unhealthy obsession for Tsuna's hand in marriage.

When gay marriage became legal in Italy, the two had stopped at nothing to get Tsuna to say 'yes!', they showered him with lots of presents and visited oh so often much to Tsuna's fan's dismay, cause no one ever got close to the brunette when those two were around.

But Tsuna never expected the day those two met, most especially that he was with them and the three of them had suddenly gotten stuck in the elevator.

Steel blue met mismatched ones.

While Tsuna cowered in fear, between the two.

The two had been having a stare off for a while now and Tsuna had no intention of breaking that silence. No way in hell. But the indigo-haired man smirked and spoke up first.

"So, you're the rumored Hibari Kyoya? Heh not so charming as others proclaim."

Tsuna inwardly eeped, this guy obviously had no idea on who he was dealing with!

Cold grey eyes narrowed.

"Watch your mouth, Rokudo Mukuro. For I could say the same…" He muttered.

Omgomgomgomg. Tsuna was having internal conflict now, those two were never supposed to meet! Why him? WHY NOW!

"Kufufu~ that scowl of yours is a turn off…"

"Your hair resembles a pineapple."

"Please, just the sight of you scares my dear Tsunayoshi-kun, look, he's gotten all pale!"

Ah! Don't bring me into this Mukuro! And it's not just cuz of him, it's because of you too, ya know.

"Speak for yourself, he is obviously paling due to your close proximity towards him, I would too, such an ugly pineapple such as yourself."

"Oya? Maybe it's your creepy aura scaring him, after all who would want to marry a stoic guy such as yourself? Tsunayoshi-kun needs my love!"

This was obviously not gonna end well, For him. Tsuna knew this…

"Yeah, you would love to rape his brains out, wouldn't you?"

"Kufufu~ I'd be honored~"

Oh great, now they were talking about raping him as if he wasn't there! He then felt Mukuro's hand brush slightly against his rump.

Tsuna blushed a healthy shade of red before inching away from the eccentric man, only to be yanked back.

"See? He is clearly trying to avoid you, you sick pineapple."

"Aww did I upset the little birdy? Tsunayoshi-kun's just shy after all~ he'll get used to it once we have our _honeymoon_~"

Tsuna choked on his own spit, they weren't even married yet! Hell he hadn't even agreed to anything yet!

"OUR WHAT! ?" He didn't mean to yell, but he suddenly felt his virginity was at stake when he saw the man's lips curled as the raven's scowl worsened.

Ahh…how long till the elevator would be fixed? And out of nowhere some random music stared playing. Oh great, the elevator won't work but the music does? Wonderful. Simply wonderful….

"_I'll_ be taking Tsunayoshi's virginity." The skylark stated firmly.

Ohoho no! He did _NOT_ just say that!

"Tsunayoshi-kun doesn't need any lovin' from your tiny cock, he needs a real man! A man that'll make him scream _all_ _night_ _long_~ Kufufufu~"

"Hiiie!" Tsuna shrieked, blushing harder. '_Perverts! They were both stinkin' perverts!_'

This was already embarrassing as it is! Come on elevator! Work! WORK Damnit!

"Yeah, make him scream for the police claiming rape."

"You're just jealous~ for he would gladly let me have him,"

"As if, he likes _me_."

"Why not ask him then?"

Tsuna paled when the two finally brought their attention towards him and asked the dreaded question, "Tsunayoshi/kun who do you like more?"

Tsuna was speechless, never in his whole life had he wished this badly to just disappear. He cursed the architect of this building! Curse them!

Not far from there, in his lab, Spanner sneezes.

"Well?"

Two expectant eyes watched him.

Tsuna was actually waiting for a sudden 'Ding!' the elevator's working again! And he'd be off the hook. But nothing happened. No rescuers, no movement, no escape.

Just stuck. How lovely.

"I…err…l-like you both…?" He replied nervously.

"Yes, but who do you like more?"

"Ah..uhm…"

A new song started playing...

"You like me more, right Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro cooed as he placed a hand on the brunette's pounding chest.

You let me violate you,  
>you let me desecrate you<p>

"Ah…I"

"Tsunayoshi, you would choose me, right?" Hibari suddenly states, caressing Tsuna's heated cheek gently.

You let me penetrate you,  
>you let me complicate you<p>

His lips had gone dry and he couldn't come up with one coherent word, and the new music isn't exactly helping.

"Hmn, this music is strangely arousing," Mukuro suddenly whispers into his ear.

Help me I broke apart my insides;  
>help me I've got no soul to sell<p>

The hand traveled lower onto his pants and rubbed it against the fabric, earning him a soft moan from the brunette.

"I know, why don't we prove on how much we love Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Tsuna didn't like where this was going and hoped that Hibari would refuse but that wasn't the case when he saw a glint of interest in the others eyes.

"How so?"

Help me the only thing that works for me,  
>help me get away from myself<p>

"You very well know what I mean," Mukuro stated slyly.

"I see."

"W-what are you guys talking abou-Hiiie!" Tsuna screamed when he was pushed onto the elevator's wall, his fly had been opened, and Mukuro wrapped a cool hand on the clothed erection.

I want to fuck you like an animal

"M-Muku-mph!" He was silenced when Hibari sealed his mouth close with a passionate kiss. Tsuna if possible, blushed several shades of red.

I want to feel you from the inside

Mukuro had knelt down and pulled off his pants and boxers, before pushing Tsuna's member in his mouth. Tsuna moaned into the kiss, Hibari took that as a cue to push his tongue in Tsuna's warm cavern.

I want to fuck you like an animal

Tsuna almost screamed when Mukuro below began licking and sucking, it sent spasms throughout his body, and he unwillingly bucked his hips towards the mouth while Hibari's tongue skillfully wrapped itself on his own.

My whole existence is flawed

Tsuna's mind went hazy with the sudden pleasure coming to his senses as he let the others freely grope him. Mukuro's head soon began bobbing up and down while Hibari unbuttoned his suit and nipped down his neck up to the collarbone, leaving red hickeys on the creamy white skin.

You get me closer to god

The brunette shivered at the new sensations his body began feeling, he unconsciously placed a hand behind Mukuro's head, pushing it to go further which the other happily complied, Whilst Hibari was bent on marking Tsuna's flesh as his territory. His tongue would dart upwards to Tsuna's jaw line before kissing him passionately once more.

You can have my isolation,  
>you can have the hate that it brings<p>

The two worked on him for what seemed like hours to the brunette. After awhile he closed his eyes as the two continued dominating him. He was close…

You can have my absence of faith,  
>you can have my everything<p>

"M-Mukuro-san, Hi-Hibari-san…ahhn!..I—"

His erotic pants and moans seemed to only have encouraged the two and took their ministrations to a whole new level, one that Tsuna's inexperienced body couldn't handle.

Help me tear down my reason,  
>help me its' your sex I can smell<p>

Then Tsuna's vision blurred as he saw stars and he came with a long vocal moan, thrusting his hips into the mouth.

Help me you make me perfect,  
>help me become somebody else<p>

"_DING!_"

Tsuna's eyes then shot open at that sound. That fucking sound he had been waiting for all that time!

And of all times—it just had to be now.

_Fuck yea!_

Again Tsuna cursed the engineer of this building.

The people who had been waiting on the other side suddenly earned red faces and made choked gasps. Then a camera flashed, then the questions began flooding. Yep, it just kept getting better and better.

The two molesters dusted themselves off before fixing a stunned Tsuna; they were composed as if nothing was wrong, that there wasn't like a hundred people who saw them or the fact that Tsuna may be scarred for the rest of his life. Nope, to them everything seemed fine.

Mukuro smirked at the cameras, licking his lips in the process that still had Tsuna's essence in it while Hibari glared at the unwanted audience.

"Oya oya, too bad, and we were just getting to the good part."

"Hn."

"Who knew Japanese boys could be sp lewd."

"_LIES_!" Tsuna yelled as he continued buttoning his polo.

"So Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro started.

"Who is it that you like more?" Hibari finished nonchalantly.

Crap. Tsuna cursed as he was then given expectant glances by not only the two but the audience behind as well. It seemed that he wasn't off the hook yet.

"Shall we discuss the matter in my office? Privately." He added making sure to look at the crowd.

"For more already?"

"N-no wait I-!

"Kufufufu~ as you wish~"

The two then pulled the flustered brunette and made their way towards his office, briskly avoiding the crowd of heartbroken admirers.

Once they were in, Tsuna heard a click.

"So~ where did we left off?" Mukuro said with a smirk.

Through every forest, above the trees

Tsuna inwardly gulped and began to think that maybe it was safer in that elevator….

Within my stomach,  
>scraped off my knees<p>

"Umn…coffee first, anyone?" He offered.

The two shook their heads slowly, a smirk on their faces.

I drink the honey inside your hive

Tsuna then vowed to always use the stairs from then on…

You are the reason I stay alive

END

* * *

><p>AN: Ah~ Just in time~ Hee-hee~ my first 182769 fic~ Happy Birthday Mukuro and belated Happy Birthday Hibari-san~ hope ya liked my gift~

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it~

Oh and sorry for the suckish ending haha! I suck at those~

oh and another thing its best to read the slight smut scene while listening to the actual song hehe~ The song title is: Closer by: nine inch nails.

Nyahaha~! R&R please~


End file.
